


Percy's Temper and Flying Cars

by anna30148



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Percy takes after Mrs. Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna30148/pseuds/anna30148
Summary: Percy tells off Harry and Ron about flying the car to Hogwarts. Quote from 'Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets'.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Percy's Temper and Flying Cars

**Author's Note:**

> The * (asterisk) will note where the excerpt from Chamber of Secrets is. I do not own that quote and claim no rights to it.

***** "Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years –"

"Good for you," said a fifth year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.

"Got to get upstairs – bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories. ***** But it was too late, Percy had beat them there. He grabbed Harry and Ron by the scruffs of their robes and dragged them to the second year dormitories.

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_! _FLYING THE CAR INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW_!" Percy bellowed exasperated.

"Percy, the barrier clo–"

"DO _NOT_ SPEAK UNTIL I'M FINISHED! DAD COULD FACE AN _INQUIRY AT WORK_ , AND IT'S ENTIRELY _YOUR_ FAULT! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF MUM SENT _A HOWLER_ TOMORROW AT BREAKFAST! I'M HOPING SHE _DOES_! NOW, GO TO BED, YOU'LL NEED YOUR REST FOR WHEN _MUM_ TELLS YOU OFF!" Percy finally finished his rant and left the dormitories, slamming the door with a _**BANG!**_ The door was still vibrating from the force as Ron shuddered, ' _Mum probably_ _ **will**_ _send a howler!' Thought Ron._

The next morning at breakfast, a few eventful things happened; A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head, Errol landed in Hermione's jug, spraying everyone in the near vicinity with milk and feathers,and Ron got a Howler from Mrs. Weasley, and let's just say, Mrs. Weasley has some lungs. Harry now saw where Percy got his temper from.


End file.
